


Sugarman

by Angiolettina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Navidad, Pack, manada, muérdago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los betas habían insistido en pasar juntos la noche de navidad en la renovada casa de la manada. Stiles tiene un plan perfecto para conseguir de una vez por todas lo que lleva meses pidiendo, pero quizás las cosas no salgan como las había calculado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugarman

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé este fic mucho antes de Navidad, y luego me olvidé de él. Le he borrado la mitad y vuelto a escribir y ha sido un caos.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Yeire, que me ha beteado y no ha muerto al ver las calamidades que había (mal)escrito.
> 
> ¡Fic de Navidad!

Scott y Allison esán en la cocina con Isaac, Erica y Boyd en la sala de estar y Jackson fuera, golpeando cosas y lanzando piedras, Lydia se lima las uñas, apoyada contra la pared al lado de las escaleras y Derek está en alguna parte de la casa. Stiles está cien por cien seguro que arriba.

Ha dibujado un plano del lugar, calculado las distancias entre las escaleras y el umbral (sin puerta) que da al salón y el tiempo de recorrido entre ambos puntos, a varias velocidades posibles, por si acaso.

Después, por si acaso, también, ha vuelto a recorrer los 4 metros a paso desenfadado y lo ha apuntado en el gráfico.

Tenía calculado también el ángulo de la curva porque quería estar bien seguro de que los cálculos eran los correctos pero, poco después, deshechó los resultados: el hueco de la puerta no es tan amplio como para dar margen de error.

Nota la mirada curiosa de Lydia siguiendo sus idas y venidas, pero Stiles no le da ninguna importancia, quizás la chica no tiene mejores cosas que hacer...

Una vez está completamente seguro de los cálculos, contando con el gañido del último escalón de la escalera central como pistoletazo de salida, le toca practicar la distancia entre la butaca del salón, no ocupada por los dos Betas, y el umbral previamente estudiado.

Intenta hacerlo con el mínimo número de idas y venidas porque no quiere llamar demasiado la atención de los demás, no más de la que seguro está llamando a gritos y agradece la falta de comentarios. A lo largo de los meses, los demás chicos de la manada han aprendido a dejar a Stiles en paz con sus propias interioridades.

Durante un disimulado viaje a la cocina, contando los 6 segundos y medio que se tarda en recorrer el salón hacia la entrada, Lydia se apodera de “su” butaca. “Su”, suya, de Stiles. 

Stiles abre la boca para quejarse pero Lydia levanta rápidamente la mano con un gesto que no da lugar a réplicas.

―Seis segundos y veinte centésimas, Stiles. No va a cambiar por mucho que insistas―dice firmemente la chica, remarcando cada palabra con cierta molestia―. Ahora, hazme un favor y tráeme algo de lo que estén preparando en la cocina, empiezo a tener hambre.

Stiles puede asegurar que su vida es triste e injusta y que Lydia se aprovecha de lo buena persona que Stiles es... Pero con un suspiro lastimero, hace tal y como le ha mandado.

―Ni se te ocurra ―es el comentario con el que Scott le saluda nada más entrar en la cocina―. Tocar. Nada.

Scott ha usado ese tono de voz de _tío-no-me-jodas-que-me-he-matado-para-hacer-esto_ y Stiles hasta siente un poco de lástima por su amigo, porque Allison lleva toda la mañana amarrándolo a su lado, pero no se han llegado a poner de acuerdo en la preparación de ninguno de los platos.

Sí, pobre Scott...

Por lo menos la mirada de lástima que le está dedicando Isaac permanentemente parece ayudar a Scott a seguir adelante.

No puede evitar robar un _sandwitch_ de atún antes de huir de nuevo junto a los demás.

Revisa sus cálculos una última vez mientras le tiende el _sandwitch_ a Lydia.

―¿En serio, Stiles? ―se queja la chica, con aire disgustado. Se levanta de la butaca y se va del lugar como si Stiles hubiera ofendido su persona.

Chicas, gruñe mentalmente el chico, y se zampa el pedazo de pan de un bocado. Delicioso.

Se está lamiendo los dedos cuando todo empieza a irse al garete.

La voz de Allison llamando a Derek a gritos retumba por la casa, parece que todo está listo y se precisa la presencia del dueño de la casa (Stiles rueda los ojos) para cenar, pero nadie se ha movido de su sitio, como Stiles tenía previsto. Traga saliva y alarga el cuello para escuchar mejor.

No pasan ni diez segundos antes de poder escuchar los pasos de Derek bajando las escaleras y, cuando oye el gañido delatador del último escalón, se levanta de la butaca y recorre su parte lentamente.

―¡Stiles! 

Es la voz de Lydia, entre sorprendida y preocupada pero que suena claramente como una risa que llega tarde. Muy tarde. Porque Stiles alcanza el arco y se da de morros, como sus cálculos previos le habían indicado _a la perfección_... contra Isaac, quien echa un grito muy poco varonil.

―¡Ay!

Stiles se hubiera parado a burlarse el chico, que se frota la cara, pero está demasiado mortificado por la mala fe a la que el destino le tiene sentenciado.

_Mierda_.

Puede ver a Lydia por encima del hombro del otro, con la mano sobre la boca antes de soltar otra carcajada. Isaac se está recuperado de la sorpresa e intenta pasar por su lado. Derek, a medio camino, les observa curiosamente.

Stiles traga saliva e intenta alejarse rápidamente del lugar. _Mierda_. Pero Lydia se lo impide

―¡Ah, no! ¡Isaac, vuelve aquí! ―manda ella y el chico acude.

_Mierda_.

Lydia hace un gesto con la mano indicando sobre las cabezas de Stiles e Isaac, y el chico descubre entonces el muérdago colgando del marco.

El muérdago que Stiles colocó ahí hace media hora y por el que se ha pasado tanto tiempo verificando su posición para que todo saliera a la perfección.

―¡¿Estás de broma?! ―gimotea Isaac, mirando a Lydia y a Stiles alternativamente― ¡Eso no estaba ahí!

Pero la chica niega con la cabeza mientras se cruza de brazos, esperando. Derek observa las hojas ahí colocadas, antes de lanzarle una mirada a Stiles, como pidiendo explicaciones.

Una carcajada masculina se oye desde el salón, seguramente de Boyd, y Stiles empieza a sentir como se le enciende la cara.

―Stiles... 

La voz de Lydia, impaciente, le insta a que él admita su culpa pero Stiles no abrirá la boca ni bajo sentencia. 

―¿Qué ocurre? ―dice Scott, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. En seguida se fija en los dos chicos que siguen mortificados bajo el arco y en el muérdago que sigue inocentemente colgando―. Oh...

―Stiles... ―vuelve a insistir Lydia.

―¡Derek! ―vuelve a gimotear Isaac, implorándole a Derek que evite lo que parece ser una desgracia.

Pero Derek se cruza de brazos y, alzando ambas cejas e inclinando la cabeza, sentencia:

―Estamos esperando. Hay que seguir con la tradición, ¿no?

Scott boquea sin saber qué comentar hasta que Lydia le da un codazo para que pare. Stiles le manda una mirada suplicante pero su mejor (peor) amigo se alza de hombros con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Jackson aparece en ese momento por la puerta, atraído seguramente por la llamada a la mesa de Allison, pero también por lo que está ocurriendo dentro de la casa.

Stiles odia con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa burlona que el chico lleva pintada en la cara y ojalá pudiera sacársela a puñetazos, pero la posibilidad no está a su alcance y hay demasiados testigos en el lugar.

―Stiles...

―Isaac...

Lydia y Derek esperan aún en sus sitios a que los dos chicos espabilen. Scott empieza también a torcer una sonrisa y Boyd y Erika observan atentamente desde el sofá.

Stiles sabe que no tiene salida.

Inspira y expira profundamente un par de veces, cierra los ojos unos segundos y, al abrirlos, se acerca a Isaac, que observa, horrorizado, cómo reduce la distancia.

Stiles inclina la cabeza, fija la mirada en la boca del otro chico en vez de en su mirada (mucha mejor idea, sí) y cierra la distancia.

―¡Con lengua, Stilinski! ―grita Jackson con júbilo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles puede ver como Derek sigue expectante y tiene él también esa sonrisa burlona en la cara. Mandándolo todo al carajo, Stiles agarra a Isaac por la nuca y, aprovechando el sobresalto del chico, logra meterle la lengua entre sus labios.

Es una sensación extraña y a la vez completamente normal. No es tan diferente como besar a Derek pero también todo lo contrario. 

La sensación húmeda de estar en la boca de Isaac rápidamente llega a esa parte racional de su cerebro y, casi instantáneamente, la otra parte del cerebro grita ¡ _Ecs_! Y Stiles termina el beso tan rápidamente como lo ha empezado.

Jackson suelta una carcajada y simula secarse unas lágrimas mientras Lydia aplaude. Derek se está riendo también y Scott vuelve a balbucear, con la mirada baja y algo sonrojado. Imbécil...

Isaac mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tieso como un palo y Stiles frunce el ceño.

―Tío, ni que te hubieras traumatizado... ―gruñe, algo molesto por la actitud del otro que, con cara lastimera, se va directamente hasta el sofá, donde los aplausos de sus compañeros le reciben.

Allison, que había aparecido por detrás de Scott, le pregunta qué ha ocurrido, pero éste se limita a negar con la cabeza y rascarse la nuca, incómodo.

Lydia aplaude otra vez, realmente satisfecha por lo que acaba de pasar y se acerca a Stiles:

―Enhorabuena ―le augura, haciendo un puchero inocente―. Te mereces mi bendición.

Y con eso, se pone de puntillas para darle un casto beso en los labios.

Stiles se queda de piedra y observa a la chica desaparecer con un contorneo de caderas, a la búsqueda de Isaac. Pero como no todo ha terminado ahí, en seguida Erica llega a su lado, exclamando:

―¡Yo también quiero darle mi bendición!

Y para el asombro de todos los que aún quedan presentes, lo agarra por la camisa y tira de él, para conseguir meterle la lengua hasta la garganta en lo que es un beso rápido pero húmedo.

―Bien hecho ―le felicita la chica, palmeándole amistosamente el pecho―, tigre.

Allison se ríe, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Scott la agarra de la otra y, aclarándose la garganta, se disculpa:

―Tío, no te ofendas pero... yo creo que paso de...

Y se lleva a su novia de nuevo al interior de la cocina.

Jackson intenta acercarse a él pero Stiles es más rápido y se retira en seguida de la influencia maligna del muérdago.

―¡Ah, no! ―exclama, levantando las manos para protegerse del otro― ¡Ni te me acerques!

Pero Jackson le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo sacude con demasiada brusquedad.

―Stilinski... ―le dice, todavía con aire burlón― si querías besos gratis, sólo tenías que pedirlos...

Un gruñido prolongado y profundo, marca de macho Alpha enfadado, para en seco las palabras de Jackson, que se agarra un poco más a Stiles en vez de soltarlo, como hubiera hecho cualquier persona sana.

―Venga ya, Derek ―se queja Jackson―. Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco. Y no a costa suya, ¿eh? ―añade, dándole un apretón amistoso a Stiles―. Es que no le das suficiente cariño al chico.

Jackson conseguirá que Derek se los coma a ambos sin patatas si sigue acercándose tanto a Stiles.

―¿Crees que lo hemos conseguido? ―le susurra Jackson, refiriéndose obviamente al Alpha, que apreta los puños rítmicamente y estaba reteniendo la respiración―. ¿O tengo que...?

Pero el gruñido más sonoro de Derek no le permite continuar. Stiles deja ir entonces todo el aire que había ido acumulando en sus pulmones, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje y sonriendo por primera vez, poco a poco, de oreja a oreja.

―Creo que sí, Jackson ―le responde, cruzándose de brazos y retando a Derek con su mirada divertida―. No te preocupes, me puedo ocupar yo del macho.

El rubio suelta una carcajada limpia y se retira, dándole un último apretón a Stiles, que sabe que le quedarán las marcas en el brazo durante un par de días como mínimo.

―Bueno, Lobo Feroz...

―No me llames así ―gruñe Derek, girando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

―...creo que me lo he ganado ―continua Stiles, sin hacerle caso, balanceando su peso de una pierna a la otra―. Y todos me apoyan.

Derek toma aire profunda y lentamente, como queriendo estabilizar su cuerpo, que momentos antes había empezado a cambiar. Stiles escucha algunas risas en el salón y también algún gimoteo, pero no les hace caso.

―Hemos hablado de esto demasiadas veces, Derek ―empieza a explicar él, con voz monótona, cansado de terminar siempre con la misma escena―. Ambos sabemos lo que quieres, todos sabemos lo que _yo_ quiero. Tienes el maldito visto bueno de la manada. Soy suficiente mayor para tomar mis decisiones, y de ti ya ni digamos. 

―Ya hemos hablado de esto... ―gruñe simplemente el Alpha.

―Sí, y es una tontería. ¡Hazme el maldito favor de admitirlo de una vez!

―Stiles...

―Sé que te mueres por meterme la mano encima, no te hagas el estoico ―presume Stiles, sabiendo que Derek empezó a verlo de una manera diferente desde hace meses, ¡meses! Y el maldito no había dado ni un paso, ni le había dejado a Stiles ir más allá de algún beso robado en momentos de debilidad―. Sé que tu lobo aúlla por mí, que confías en mí, que me aceptas en tu manada, _que me confiarías tu manada..._

Quizás ha ido demasiado lejos, porque en una fracción de segundo, Derek lo empuja contra la pared con fuerza y le gruña demasiado cerca.

―No te atrevas... 

―¿No confías en mí?

―No es eso...

―Entonces ―intenta negociar Stiles―, si confías en mí, ¿por qué no confías lo suficiente para esto? ¿Crees que lo voy a hacer mal?

Podría decir que está demasiado ocupado en esos momentos como para hacerle caso al mundo exterior más allá de un metro a la redonda, pero la verdad es que Stiles sí escucha el silencio que de repente ha ocupado el lugar más allá de esas paredes.

―¿De qué tienes miedo?

El otro vuelve a gruñir, pero esta vez es quizás un suspiro, porque deja ir un poco el agarre para apoyar la frente contra la pared y volver a respirar profundamente.

Stiles se atreve a alzar las manos y arrastrar los dedos por la nuca de Derek y su cuello firme y pálido.

―No negarás que soy mal estratega ―levanta la cabeza para observar el muérdago omnipresente―. Aunque haya habido algún imprevisto.

Derek se ríe contra su cuello y un escalofrío recorre a Stiles de la cabeza a los pies.

―Hubieras tenido que hacerlo ―le asegura Stiles―, no podrías haberte negado delante de tu manada, hay que seguir con ciertas tradiciones. Yo habría conseguido un mísero beso en público a cambio de tu enfado pero me da igual. Habría sido delante de los cachorros y eso habría significado todo. Me habría servido...

Sabe lo que está haciendo, sabe que el chantaje emocional es caer muy bajo y se está empezando a arrepentir, porque nota un nudo en la garganta empezando a formarse y de un momento a otro, desea no estar ahí.

Aparta a Derek de un empujón y entonces ocurre.

Derek lo agarra por la mandíbula con una mano fría y le besa. Un beso firme y algo brusco. La barbita le rasca la piel y Stiles no se lo puede creer.

Y antes de que pueda llegar a creérselo, Derek se aparta y le mira como si siguiera enfadado, como si la culpa fuera de Stiles.

―Sólo uno.

Es un aviso.

Stiles boquea y se siente muy estúpido, porque lleva meses esperando que Derek de la iniciativa y ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a asimilarlo.

―Creo que no me he enterado ―deglute, con cara de pena― ¿me lo puedes repetir?

Pero Derek se aleja del todo, negando con la cabeza, y se ocupa de retirar el muérdago y dirigirse al salón. Stiles lo sigue pocos metros más allá.

Todos están esperándoles. El asiento de Derek preside la mesa, y los betas le han dejado su asiento derecho a Stiles, como casi siempre, pero esta vez, parece decir mucho más.

Nadie comenta nada pero todos ríen por lo bajo e Isaac, pobre chico, le sonríe con cara de circunstancias. Stiles le palmea amistosamente el hombro y está a punto de soltar alguna broma poco adecuada cuando Derek carraspea.

―Stiles...

Y cuando Stiles se gira hacia él, Derek vuelve a besarlo. Esta vez más suave y más corto todavía, pero el efecto es el mismo en Stiles, porque se queda con la boca abierta, sin palabras y totalmente alucinado.

Jackson silva y Erica aplaude, Scott gimotea y Isaac suspira:

―Ha servido de algo... ―dice, el pobre chico.

Derek no vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos y se sienta en su sitio y Stiles sigue alucinando.

Porque ahí, en frente de la manada, Derek le ha hecho algún tipo de promesa a Stiles. O se la ha pedido de alguna manera. Lo único que entiende Stiles es que _está bien, no pasa nada_ , pero que Derek le pide tiempo. Le promete a Stiles _algo_ demasiado importante, algo que Stiles buscaba hacía tiempo. 

Le promete que lo intentará.


End file.
